Mārtiņš Karsums
| birth_place = Riga, Latvian SSR, URS | career_start = 2000 | draft = 64th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | image = Karsums.jpg | image_size = 200px }} Mārtiņš Karsums (born February 26, 1986 in Riga, Soviet Union) is a Latvian professional ice hockey player currently playing as a right winger for Dinamo Riga of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). Karsums was selected in the second round, 64th overall, in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins. He has also played for the Tampa Bay Lightning. Playing career Karsums first appeared on the radar of scouts with his appearances at the Division I U18 and 2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship tournaments in 2003, representing Latvia. Karsums scored twice in the U18 tournament and showed another side of his game in the 2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship event when he tallied 35 PIM in just five games. Unhappy with his limited play at the Latvian club team Vilki Rīga, Karsums elected to transfer to the Moncton Wildcats of the QMJHL. He enjoyed a very good rookie season for the Moncton Wildcats, finishing in the top five of both team and league rookie scoring with 53 points (30 goals, 23 assists), and accumulating 76 PIM. Karsums also dominated the 2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship Division I tournament, scoring 7 goals and adding 6 assists for 13 points in five games. Karsums had problems with injury that limited his play with Moncton for the 2004-05 season, but he still managed to be productive. In 30 games, he scored 26 points (14 goals, 12 assists) and had 31 penalty minutes. During the 2005–06 season, which was his most successful season so far, Karsums scored 65 points (34 goals, 31 assists) and helped his Moncton Wildcats to win Jean Rougeau Trophy and President's Cup. He also received Guy Lafleur Trophy as playoff most valuable player, scoring 27 points (16 goals, 11 assists) in 22 games and was the first European born player to do so. Eight of his 16 post-season goals have proven game-winning goals, including three of the four game-winners in the championships series vs. the Quebec Remparts. He played in the 2006 Memorial Cup and scored one goal and had three assists in five games. On May 22, 2006, Karsums signed a three-year contract with Boston Bruins. He spent the majority of that time playing for the Providence Bruins of the American Hockey League (AHL), the top farm team of the Bruins. On May 11, 2008, Karsums debuted for Latvia against Norway in a win 4–1, earning his first career international point, an assist. On December 13, 2008, Karsums debuted in NHL with the Boston Bruins against Atlanta Thrashers in a 4–2 win. On March 4, 2009, on the NHL Trade Deadline, he was traded to the Tampa Bay Lightning with defenceman Matt Lashoff in exchange for forward Mark Recchi. While playing for the Tampa Bay Lightning, Karsums scored his first career NHL goal on a rebound at 14:06 of the third period, on April 4, 2009, against the New Jersey Devils' Martin Brodeur. On January 14, 2010, the Tampa Bay Lightning reassigned Karsums to HC MVD of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). However, he didn't join the team, and instead was added to the roster of Dinamo Riga. Awards and achievements *'2006:' QMJHL Guy Lafleur Trophy (Playoff Most Valuable Player) *'2009' Played in AHL All-Star Game (2 goals and 3 assists) Career statistics International play Played for Latvia in: *2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship *2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship *2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship *2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship *2008 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *2009 Ice hockey at the 2010 Winter Olympics - Men's qualification International statistics External links * Karsums at eurohockey.net * Karsums at hockeysfuture.com * Category:Born in 1986 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Latvian hockey players Category:Moncton Wildcats alumni Category:Providence Bruins player Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Latvia Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:2010 Olympian Category:Norfolk Admirals player